All in-Action
by Oceanbomb5
Summary: When the cloud fell as an alien watched, a child was born. Soon after the world shifted and it then split. A boy would now never know of the mafia and the companionship it might bring. A sky would watch as her new family fall apart. Then the 'not' child would laugh as he watched the flames spin the world into disarray. My attempt at an SI-OC. P.S. slow moving


There once was a time when I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Suddenly, I woke up from my mid-morning nap.

-Author note-

I was inspired by the fanfiction Russian Roulette by Vixen Tail, Truth of The Sky by Leolnuyuka. Go on ahead and check them out they're extremely good.

This is an experiment and a test.

If you would like me to continue this story, then please submit ideas and post reviews.

Otherwise, I will not see that you would like me to continue, I will delete this story. If you have ideas, plot twists, or characters you would like me to add and other things of that nature please tell me.

Oh, and please remember that this story will start around the 1955 when the main character is reincarnated. Society is very different from then and now and that whatever slurs and comments I use, were acceptable during that time-period. That does not mean I support them in any way. If you have issues or complaints, please comment and I will reply as fast as I possibly can.

This is also a parallel universe, so history will change, and certain technological advancements will be faster than our world's history. So, please do not be surprised if things don't match up perfectly to your history textbook. Your history teacher is not wrong, and the book is not faulty it is my weird mind and ideas.

Thank you, Oceanbomb5

* * *

-To get a full house in poker you need any three cards of the same number or face value, plus any other two cards of the same number or face value. -

* * *

Over intoxication is certainly an interesting way to go. Not the most painful but not the most pleasant ether.

Not that I'm complaining or anything like that. No, it's just that sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I put down that damn bottle.

Or if I didn't kick the bucket at all, but the world isn't made up of what if or what could be.

Because I'm as dead as a doornail there, but there isn't here...now is it.

Ah, well I suppose we should get on with the story, oh and please when you die... have a nice trip. Hopefully you can get a body that wasn't destined to do crazy and seemingly impossible things or anything of that nature at all.

If you do, well enjoy the ride. I certainly did in the end.

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Thief of Suits**

* * *

It was supposed to be for kicks nothing dangerous or anything like that. But, no accidents are intentional of course.

If they were, they wouldn't be called accidents now would they.

It was a college graduation party; there was alcohol in every corner you of the two-story sorority. She did remember that they had somehow had gotten the boys to join in as well. I remember that, she no we. We are one but separate at the same time. We were surprised to have been invited at all. We used to be the quiet type. The kind of person you could see every day and not remember a thing about her. The deadly kind of forgetful. Not that we ever thought to use our "ability" like that.

Our name was Mia Doge. Born in May 18, 1995, 22 years of age we... we were not that remarkable in any way shape or form. We were a curious creature though and had our round of mischievous pranks now and then. We used to read and read till the words blurred on the page. We would stay up so late that we ended up looking like a raccoon. So of course, we were excited, this was our first time going to party of this kind, though we were apprehensive at first.

But we were eager to try things that the "popular" kids were trying. We knew that we didn't have much of immunity to alcohol back then but that didn't discourage us. We only had one sip that night and my judgment, was already spiraling out of control.

A man with rusty red hair and swimming green eyes offered us a bottle of a clear liquid of questionable substance. It wasn't that we cared that much anyway. We were too high to care anymore.

* * *

The night was quite all around on the campus. All except for a few late-night parties, the sorority that stood out had lights flashing and silhouettes of new undergraduates dancing and celebrating. Not that was what brought the man over here in the first place.

No, it was the presence. The feel of a roaring, crackling inferno so close to the surface, but still _deep_ within the being containing it. It drew and pulled at him and those aware to it like a moth to flame. Out of ether awe or curiosity, for even he has never come across a _cloud_ , a god forsaken **_cloud_** , this pure in a long _long_ time.

A girl, a _full_ human one at that, swayed out onto the balcony. His eyes narrowed at the actions the origin of the inferno, but not, made. His lips twisting into a frown of frustration. He could do nothing while the girl was unaware of what she held.

 **Omerta** was certainly useful in... some situations. But now it was hands tying and he did not want _any_ little Nights near this cloud. His lips pressed together in anger and frustration.

He then sighed and decided to not interfere with the situation at hand and lets things play out the way they should.

It wasn't like he had a lot of power here anyway. But it was always good to visit the ... _original_ split sometimes. Just to get away from the Cycle of Arcobaleno for a little while. He looked down at the object he was holding.

He gave a grim smile as he spotted the glimmer on the surface of the pacifier that sat in the palm of his hand.

* * *

I swayed on my feet in time with the pounding tempo in my head and around the balcony. I laughed as I twirled on the railing outside. At least I think I was outside it was hard to tell.

My vision swam in and out of focus multiple times. Blurry one second high definition the next, colors like reds and violets popped out wile blues and greens were muted and blurred into a swirl of color.

A man with hair the color of dried blood and eyes the color of emeralds. They were so mesmerizing, my breath hitched in my throat as I openly stared at the male in front of me.

It was like I was looking through a kaleidoscope made of green crystals and glass. I barely noticed when he shoved a bottle of a clear type of alcohol into my chest.

My sweaty palms fumbled for a hold on the slippery bottle. My face stretched into a wide goofy grin. I gave a giggling hiccup.

I jumped and stumbled in shock. My confusion causing me to bump into the railing when he collapsed at my feet. I blinked, feeling more than a little bit bewildered at his reaction. A stray coherent thought entered my brain.

 _'Does this stuff make you sleepy?'_

I looked up stars swam in ethereal patterns across the night sky.

 _'This wouldn't be a bad place to take a nap.'_

I gazed at the wood underneath my feet and nodded. I decided that I was perfectly comfortable with a wooden mattress for a bed.

I tilted the bottle up and chugged the rest down. It burned I gagged and gave a hacking cough stumbling backwards as I let the bottle fall. As the glass shattered, the shards danced across the surface of the balcony. I gave a wheezing breath; my hands came up to clamp around my burning throat. My feet caught a person behind me and as I tripped my eyes bulged out of my head when my backed arched over the railing.

Then right before I went fully over I spotted, in a tree, a distantly tall man with short striking silver hair and a weird almost violet glow surrounding him.

 _'Huh, what the hell is a man doing on that tree he's going to fa-'_

I didn't even finish the thought before my head cracked open from the fall, blood painting the ground scarlet.

* * *

The man sighed in a solemn tone as he watched the human girl's corpse get carried away. "She even saw me in the end," he breathed out deeply though his nose. "What a waste, she was a perfect candidate too. With purity like hers she would have lasted for half century...at _least_."

As the lone figure went to stand he paused. He tilted his head slightly to the left by the barest of margins. His eyes flashed over to the body of the girl.

He hummed in slight contemplation and judgment as he scanned her again. Taking note of the risk that he was going to make.

"Well," he said stretching out the word a bit. " they _do_ need a new cloud there." Then he grinned, it was the barest flashing of teeth in the moonlight. "She has much more than that _civilian_ anyway. Regardless of his… _unique_ usage of his flames."

He let out a laugh, it was quick but still managed to give away it's unearthly origin. "Perfect, now the board is set. Make your move little Night I'll be waiting at the end of the rainbow, as _always_." He finished with a menacing hiss into the darkness, as he faded away from this dimensional split into his own.

* * *

-July 11, 1962- Rio de Janeiro, Brazil- (age 7)

* * *

It was dark and silent as the moon shone down onto the houses of the Favela in Santa Marta. A young slip of a child crawled through a broken window on one of the houses on the mountain side.

Their feet made little sound as they walked to the edge of the tin roof. They griped the edge as they sat down and swung their feet back and forth. Neck _craning_ to look straight up at the starry encompass of the sky. It was a clear night in Rio, not a cloud in sight. the child hummed a lullaby that they remember their mother used to sing to them.

The melody, Rosa de Hiroshima, filling in the silence of the night. The child's voice was raspy and rough but managed not to reveal if they were of female or male in origin.

The child, even though they were only seven years of age, understood the meaning behind it's making. If one were to look properly into their eyes they would not see innocence, ignorance, or nativity in them. No, for they would see determination, awareness, and wariness.

They _truly_ understood their position in life right now, that they were _vulnerable_ and _weak_. But they were also quick, smart, and stealthy. They were one of the _many_ thieves in their community and knew that if they were caught, there would be no mercy.

It was a dog eat dog world in the Favelas of Rio de Janeiro and they would make it out alive. That was something they were determined to do, no matter the cost.

* * *

Telma did not know what to do with her life. As she finished the last verse in her song, she pondered what led her here in the first place. Her fist _clenched_ , nails jabbing into the palm of her hand, at the reminder.

* * *

 _The screams of the people in the building as it caught fire echoed around her. The fire burning against her back as the inferno roared around her. Familiar hands with subtle strength urged her forward away from the flames, the screams and cries of others trapped on the upper levels. Bare feet pounding on hard wooden floors and through a doorway that led to clean air._

 _Straight into the hands of the ones that started the… **incident.**_

* * *

Her hair swept in front of her eyes as she hunched even closer to her thin, frail body. She glanced up at the oily strands. Olive toned hands trembling as she pushed both the memories and the hair back away from her face and mind.

She briefly wondered what that girl would have thought. _'Ah, what was her name again?_ ' She silently contemplated _'It was Mia wasn't it?'_ Her hand went to support her head as she let out a long sigh.

She glanced at the cracked and broken window behind her. Her cheek bones were harsh on her thin face, but that was to be expected as well as her thin arms and legs. Her skin was a dark olive tone in the pale moonlight. Her hair was a dark plum that feathered out around her head. Her most memorable feature was her sharp eyes that were her pale purple, almost lilac, in color.

If there was one good thing about her looks, dispute how easy it was to identify her( That was certainly not good.), it was how easily she could be mistaken for a boy. Growing up in the Favela parts of Santa Marta taught her that little girls were much more... _vulnerable_ than little boys were. Not that was much of a surprise to her, Mia knew that already and if _she_ knew that then Telma did as well.

Telma also knew that it was unnatural to dream of another's life. Even a _dead_ person, not that it made it any better, from the wrong time. She did find it peculiar though, Mia wasn't even born yet, but Telma knows how she died. _'Or is it will die? Uhg, it's confusing to think like this.'_ She scrunched her brow in discomfort. Telma could feel the headache growing behind her brows.

It was hard at first, she found it difficult to learn her mother tongue with Mia's memories of English getting in the way. But she also found a definite upside to things, like how now she had all of Mia's schooling and education to go back to if she didn't understand something. It helped her out to get out of a lot of sticky situations.

Telma gave a small smile as she looked up at the moon and the stars across the sky. "Obrigada, Mia. Eu não acho que eu posso devolver o favor que você tem feito por mim. Mas nunca me esquecerei de você, meu amigo."

She pushed herself up and climbed through the broken window and dropped down into the dark room. Her nose wrinkled at the smell and she eyed some of the younger children across the room. She then slumped her shoulders, resigned to smelling the foul odor the rest of the night. _'It's not like I smell great either,'_ She reasoned with herself, as she made her way across the floor. Jumping over others and twirling her way to the opposite end of the cramped space. _"In fact, I probably smell worse than them. With all of the things I get into on a daily basis.'_

She chuckled to herself as she reached her destination. Her "bed" was a bit a ways from the others, the farthest she could get, so she wouldn't have to deal with the morning mayhem. That and, she could admit this to herself, she didn't like other human interaction unless she enjoyed their company. She could easily say that she did _not_ enjoy anyone's company here.

She snorted to herself at the thought and borrowed deeper into her thin course blankets. Not that she minded very much anyhow, she closed her eyes and thought of the books that Mia used to read as she went to sleep. Body relaxing into its nest as the mind began to doze off. Soon Telma was fast asleep like the other children around her.

* * *

 _\- Rosa de Hiroshima is a song made in 1954 a year before Thelma was born. It was made by Vinicius de Moraes a Brazilian song writer that wrote this to express his view on the Hiroshima bombing. It was an incredibly popular song in Brazil when it came out._

Thank you for reading until the end of this chapter. I apologize for the horrible delay, but I had to scrap my original idea, and this is a shaky base in the meantime I might change some of it though. Thank you for our patience that I do not have. Have a wonderful day (or night).

-Oceanbomb5

 **Translations:1**

 **language: Portuguese**

Thank you, Mia. I don't think I could return the favor that you have done for me. But I will never forget you, my friend.


End file.
